Mass Fiction 2: Extended Cut
by Sypher
Summary: A glimpse into the world of ME3, the characters and their stories. Sequel to Mass Fiction.
1. The Picture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect**

**Mass Fiction 2: Extended Cut**

**Episode 1: The Picture**

The Normandy had changed quite a bit in the few months Kasumi had been away. Call Cerberus what you want, but they at least knew how to fly in style. The retrofit the Alliance had given her had all the charm of a cargo freighter. Bad lighting, wires running up and down the corridors, and plenty of guards. Just leave it to the military to make things harder on her.

Still not all the changes were bad. Her old room had gotten a brand newish poker table, which would have been nice. And Samara's room had a woman in blue armor passed out on the floor. Probably from drinking the bottle of whatever was lying next to her. Not her first choice to compliment the sofa, but a nice feng shui drunk really did liven up the room.

All in all, the ship just seemed depressing. The chatter and life of the old crew had been replaced by stone faced, unflinching military quiet. I mean yes, a race of sentient starships were purging the galaxy of life. And yes, Earth was a fiery ruin and this ship and Shepard might be the only hope for anyone, but it wouldn't kill them to add some ambient lighting.

Popping the hatch, Kasumi dropped into the small corridor before Shepard's cabin, wiping some dust from her suit.

"A complete overhaul of the ship and nobody bothers to clean the maintenance ducts," Kasumi said annoyed, "nice."

The door was naturally unlocked, as the thief strolled in knowing neither Shepard nor Tali would be around. Tali was down in engineering and Shepard had left for the Citadel to deliver some Ancient Tome of Something to someone. She wasn't sure of all the details, but apparently it would get him a squadron of fighters. Not much but every little bit helped.

Looking around, she was happy to see that Shepard's cabin was for the most part the same. The hamster was gone but he did have some new fish.

"And an automatic feeder," Kasumi said peering into the tank. "Guess you'll need it now that Kelly isn't here."

A few new model ships also cluttered the shelves as well as what looked like a partially deconstructed air filter on the coffee table amongst a pile of various small tools.

"_Looks like Tali made herself at home," _Kasumi thought smirking, _"good for her."_

Other than that the cabin was fairly sparse, although that wasn't anything new with Shepard. She turned to leave when a glint from a picture frame caught her eye. Walking over, she picked it up and brought it under the light for a better look.

It was a photo of a woman, young by the look of her, maybe about twenty or so. Her hair was long with a slight wave to it, her face was small with delicate features and what looked cybernetic implants over her neck. She looked fairly human with the obvious exceptions like a difference in the ears, the white eyes and the...three…fingers.

Kasumi's eyes went wide and she nearly dropped the picture out of shock as her brain registered what it was seeing.

"Oh my god, that's Tali," Kasumi nearly squealed.

Carefully she looked the photo over again, taking in every feature the Quarian had allowed to be presented. The extranet had always claimed that Humans and Quarians looked similar, but you never believed stuff you read on the extranet. But here was proof that they did look awfully similar.

"Actually," Kasumi said looking the photo over again, "why do I feel like I've seen this before?"

The thief scrutinized over the picture, ever one to notice little details, when it suddenly clicked. Bring up her omni-tool, she brought up that month's issue of European Vogue. Sure enough there was a very similar woman, in the exact same shawl, in the exact same pose in the foreground of the exact same background. A few digital touch ups here and there and the woman from the magazine could easily become the woman in the picture frame.

"What a jip," Kasumi complained to no one.

"Well that wasn't intended for you so I don't see why you're complaining," a very familiar voice said behind her.

Kasumi spun around, instinctively putting the photo behind her back to face Tali who was staring at her with her arms crossed, looking for all intents and purposes, smug.

"Hey Tali," Kasumi said giving a small wave with the hand not holding the picture, "heard you got Rannoch back."

"Yes, I still can't believe it," Tali said stepping into the room. "I heard from Shepard that you were with the Crucible project."

"Oh I am, just stopping by the Citadel to ask a few contacts about some materials I could get my hands on. Just thought I'd stop by and say hello," the thief replied.

"Isn't it customary for the people to be present when you do that Kasumi," Tali said trying to hide the smile from her voice.

"Well you know, you were busy and Shep was out and…I'm sorry?"

"I'm glad to see some things haven't changed," Tali said stepping forward and giving her friend a hug.

"Tell me about it, I'm gone for six months and suddenly Garrus is a general or something and you're an admiral. I feel a little title envy coming on."

"It's not as glamorous as you might think," Tali sighed, "instead of being in charge of a team, I'm responsible for a whole fleet. And John has to worry about five fleets let alone one, I have no idea how he handles that kind of responsibility."

"John huh," Kasumi said grinning.

"What? It's his name isn't it?"

Kasumi had half expected the usual shy or embarrassed response she would have gotten. The fact that Tali was now so straightforward about their relationship could only make Kasumi grin brighter.

"Speaking of 'John' does he know you doctored this photo from Vogue," Kasumi asked waving the picture around.

"Actually, that photo is for nosey bosh'tets, present company included," Tali said taking the photo and placing it back on the table.

"I don't get it? Why the fake photo."

"Revealing your face to a Quarian is a very intimate gesture. My face is for John and John alone. But I wanted him to have a picture of me. I programmed the holo-frame to have that photo layered over the real one. It's synced with John's optical implants so only he can see the real photo. Everyone else sees the fake."

"But anyone who sees this is going to think this is what you look like?"

"I could think of worse things to look like than a super model," Tali said shrugging.

"I guess," Kasumi conceded checking the time. "I have to get going, but maybe the three of us can get together later."

"I'd like that," Tali said as she watched Kasumi open the air duct panel. "Are you sure you just don't want to go out the airlock?"

"I'd like to avoid any unnecessary questions," Kasumi said ducking into the vent, "besides, this is more fun."

Tali just shook her head before reentering the cabin, walking over to the photo and adjusting it slightly.

"Excuse me Tali?"

"Yes EDI?"

"I do not mean to pry, but do you believe that Ms. Goto took that story at face value?"

"You were ease dropping again," Tali said annoyed.

"It is admittedly difficult not to. I am aware of everything that occurs on the Normandy. I do not mean to invade your privacy but at times it cannot be helped."

"She already thought the photo was a fake. I admit I used the picture as inspiration but honestly I really don't think I look like the woman from the magazine. Besides, the last thing I need is my face plaster all over the extranet and knowing Kasumi that would have happened."

"Oh…I see. Then I should not have sent that message to Ms. Goto's omni-tool about the photo's authenticity?"

"You…what?"

"That was a joke."

**I want to say right off the bat that ME3 was a big disappointment for me. Not just the ending but the game as a whole. I think there were a lot of missed opportunities that could have made this an epic game like no other instead of the bare bones corner cutting we got. Rant over. For those who wanted more screen time for your ME2 people, this series will be for you. Writers block is hampering my other stories and I decided to put the finishing touches on this at least to get the creative juices flowing. Until next time, read and review people.**


	2. New Tricks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect**

**Mass Fiction 2: Extended Cut**

**Episode 2: New Tricks**

The alarm clock met an abrupt end as a glowing blue hand rose out from under the covers, surrounded the offending machine in a biotic field and squeezed. A few sparks were the only light in the room as its inhabitant sighed and sat up. It was early, the artificial light still set to the evening schedule, only a handful of security guards and a few other teachers awake.

Yawning, Jack made her way to the shower, of all the perks her new life had to offer, this was by far one of the best. She stood under the warm water, the steam clearing her lungs and the quiet her mind. It was at times like these when she thought about Shepard, Tali, everyone, even the cheerleader. She had heard about Earth, she had seen the footage. Shepard had been there, hopefully he got out.

"Of course he did," Jack said to herself turning off the water. "Although he wouldn't have even been in that mess if he hadn't turned himself over…idiot."

As Jack dressed, she glanced over her room, a small smirk playing across her lips. It was standard issue military size, but for her it might as well been a goddamn palace. Her desk, no longer a shelter against her tormentors, was now littered with reports and graded papers, not a pistol and a bottle of whiskey.

"Look at me," Jack said shaking her head, "six months and already domesticated. If Shepard ever finds out I'll never live it down."

Putting on her jacket, she walked out the door and towards the mess.

Heading down the hall, Jack couldn't help but feel uneasy in the near empty academy. Much like before they hit the Collector's, the place was like a ghost ship. The normally bustling halls were barren with just twenty students, a few faculty and a handful of security guards left behind to fill them. She had maybe a few weeks to get her kids ready for action, the very thought freezing her in place.

"_My kids? Whatever,"_ Jack thought allowing a small smile as she stepped into the mess hall.

The students weren't up yet so only the faculty and guards were there. She grabbed a tray and started filling it up, relishing the second best perk to her new job. She spotted a table away in the corner and instinctively headed toward it. A few of the other teachers gave a quick nod in good morning which she returned ever so slightly.

She had almost made it when a firm voiced cut across the mess.

"Ah Jack, why don't you come over here, I could use the company," Kahlee Sanders said smiling, her hand pointing to the seat across from her.

Jack could only sigh slightly as she turned and headed over to the seat. She didn't hate Sanders. In fact she kind of reminded her of Shepard, in that 'I want to talk and try to help you' sort of way. In other words, she was a pain in the ass. Nice, but a pain in the ass.

"Director," Jack muttered as she sat down.

"How are you Jack," Sanders said sipping her coffee.

"About the usual, tired, hungry…horny," Jack said smirking as she dug into her eggs. To Sanders credit, she didn't even blink, just sat there with an amused look on her face as she drank her coffee.

"Aren't we all," she said casually nearly causing Jack to choke on her bacon.

"Are all commanding officers quirky like you and Shepard or am I just lucky," Jack asked working through her coughing fit.

"While I can't speak for Commander Shepard, I know from my own experience that a sense of humor helps you from going insane," Sanders replied candidly. "I've never met the man personally, but from what Admiral Anderson has told me, he seems like quite the officer."

"Yeah, he's a good guy. Bit of a boy scout," Jack said smiling.

"I also wanted to thank you for volunteering to stay with us to teach the student trainees," Sanders said nibbling at her toast. "I know not everyone was so enthusiastic to have you here in the beginning."

A few of the other teachers had given her some looks when she had first arrived, but that didn't really bother her. After awhile they weren't so hesitant to be around her and she even started talking to a few of them. They had already left though. They had families, spouses, kids, they had someone to go home to. She didn't really have anybody outside the handful of people she had learned to call friend, so she had stayed.

"I don't care," Jack said waving her hand, "I'm here now, that's all that matters."

"Of course," Sanders said studying the biotics face. "You mentioned that you were tired, are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No…It's not the nightmares if that's what you mean," Jack said quietly. "Honestly," Jack said leaning forward, "I used to a be a drink til sunrise and sleep til dusk kind of girl. This six in the morning sh-…um…stuff is still taking me some getting used to."

"Old habits die hard," Sanders said smirking.

"Yeah," Jack said sheepishly, "speaking of which, I'm going to need a new alarm clock."

"Really Jack," Sanders said shaking her head, "that's the fifth one so far."

"I know, but I hate waking up to that. Why can't the Alliance have anything that doesn't sound like an air raid siren going off next to my head?"

"I'll get a replacement for you, but if you break that one, I will make you wear that blue Alliance jacket when you're on duty."

"Fine, I'll wear the jacket…just not any pants."

Whatever reply Sanders had was cut off of her omni-tool lit up.

"This is Sanders," she said opening the interface.

"This is Security Chief Roberts in the docking bay, sorry to bother you ma'am, but we have an Alliance cruiser requesting permission to dock."

"An Alliance cruiser? I wasn't notified of any Alliance ship do to dock, was this an emergency request?"

"No ma'am, they say they have been ordered here to garrison and protect the station from possible Reaper activity. We don't have them scheduled to be here, but they do have Alliance command and clearance codes."

"I'm coming down there right now, tell them I'm on my way," Sanders said rising, "I'm afraid we'll have to talk about proper dress code another time Jack."

"Can't wait Director," Jack said toasting her with her juice.

A few minutes passed as Jack ate in silence, a few of her students wandering into the mess still half asleep. They got their food and immediately flocked to her, hoping to get a few new stories or to ask her more questions about her tats. Rodriquez looked like she was about to ask a question when the station shudder slightly followed by the emergency sirens going off.

"What the hell," Jack yelled jumping to her feet just as a panicked voice boomed over the PA system.

"ATTENTION, THE STATION IS UNDER ATTACK. CERBERUS HAS BOARD-," the voice managed to get out before sounds of gunfire ended the source.

"Shit," Jack cursed as she headed for the door. "Let's move it people, keep your eyes open and your heads down."

"Where are we going ma'am," Rodriquez nervously asked.

"We need to get to the dorms and get the other students up and on their feet," Jack said moving down the hall. "They're here to either kill us or worse take us with them."

The small group rounded the corner just a pair of assault troopers stepped through a doorway.

"Dammit," Jack growled raising a barrier as the two troopers began pelting it with bullets.

"Our orders are to take the biotics alive," a third one said coming up behind the first two.

"Over your dead bodies," Jack snarled as she sent a shockwave pulsing forward.

The blast caught all three head on; one flew right crashing into the wall with a sickening thud. The other two were blasted left and landed onto the floor in a heap. Jack was on them immediately, lifting both in the air and sending them straight down onto their heads. Blood squirted from the holes in their masks as the helmets crumpled in on themselves .

Jack's eyes darted across the area, looking for any others before letting the blue biotic glow leave her body. Turning around, she saw the shocked and sick look on a few of her student's faces.

"You…you killed them," Rodriguez stammered looking green.

"Very good Rodriquez," Jack said strolling up to the group, "you're learning."

"I…I'm sorry I just…"

"Get it together Rodriguez," Jack snapped, "those aren't pillows those guys are holding and the stuff oozing out of those helmets isn't jelly. It's blood and the way we're going to get out of this is by keeping ours off the floor and theirs on it. Keep your barriers up and stay with me. I'll do the heavy lifting and you just stay alive. They want to get to you, they have to go through me, is that understood?"

"Yes…yes ma'am," Rodriquez said offering a crisp salute, the others eagerly following suit.

"Stick with me kids," Jack said moving back down the hall, "school is officially in session."

**As with my last Mass Fiction series, if there is anybody you want to see, leave me a review and request and I'll see what I can do. It doesn't even have to be a member of Shepard's team. The girl in the docks, Liara's dad, Hackett, Conrad, if I can make it happen I'll try. Until next time read and review people.**


	3. Here If You Need Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect**

**Mass Fiction 2: Extended Cut**

**Episode 3: Here If You Need Me**

He had no idea how long he had been standing in front of the war memorial. A few minutes, a few hours, time it seemed had lost all meaning as he stared at the newest name just recently added.

**Mordin Solus**

They had succeeded. The genophage had been cured, the Krogan pledging their support to the Turians and in return the Turians pledging their support for Earth. A mission accomplished with only one team member lost. A job well done.

"_A job well done,"_ Shepard bitterly thought.

A three fingered hand on his shoulder shook Shepard from his thoughts as he turned to see what he supposed was a concerned look on his friends face.

"You okay Shepard," Garrus asked looking over the memorial.

"No."

"Come on," Garrus said motioning to the Starboard Observatory, "let's talk."

Reluctantly, Shepard followed the Turian as they made their way from the prying eyes of the crew.

"You look like hell Shepard," Garrus said after the doors had closed.

"No worse than you usually do," Shepard replied smirking slightly.

"I took an explosive round to the face, what's your excuse?"

"I got spaced?"

"Come on Shepard, talk to me. You don't look like you've had a decent night's sleep in ages. You need to rest or you'll burn yourself out."

"I can't afford to rest Garrus," Shepard grumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose, "the Reaper's don't rest and they won't stop. Every second I waste, tens of thousands die."

"We knew we wouldn't be able to save everyone when the Reaper's showed up. We're soldiers, we know the odds and we know the realities of war," Garrus said leaning against the wall, "so what is it that is really bothering you?"

Shepard looked as if he was about to argue, before a small smile crept onto his face.

"Can't get anything past you huh old buddy," Shepard said shaking his head.

"Well, you work as an investigator long enough you know when someone's trying to avoid an issue," Garrus chuckled, "so tell your friend what's wrong. Either that or I could hunt down Kelly to sit with you for a session or two."

"No, I think you'll do just fine Garrus," Shepard said cringing slightly at the thought of Chamber's prodding as Garrus looked on expectantly.

"Like you said, we're soldiers. I've been a soldier for most of my life. Hell, I've been around the Alliance for my entire life either with my parents or on my own," Shepard said rubbing the back of his neck. "I see the reports coming in, the casualty lists, the fleets lost, the cities lost. Those are things that I can rationalize away. It's terrible to think that way, but I learned a long time ago that you either do that or you go crazy."

"So what changed?"

"I saw they had added Mordin's name to the memorial. Then I saw all the empty spaces below his. It…it made me think of who else I might lose when all is said and done," Shepard admitted quietly.

"There was always a chance we might lose some friends down the road. We're not invincible Shepard…except for maybe Grunt," Garrus added as an afterthought.

"I know that too, but, maybe I didn't want to believe it," Shepard sighed. "When we hit the Collector's, that was supposed to be a suicide mission. Nobody thought we were coming back from that. But we did, all of us, without a scratch."

"What can I say Shepard? We had some damn fine people on that team and you leading us."

"Maybe that's just it. Call it arrogance, call it hubris, whatever. I thought that if we had survived that, then we could survive anything. We lost Mordin, we nearly lost Ash and this is only the beginning. Who's next? You, Liara,…Tali."

"I can speak for myself when I say that you won't get rid of me that easily Shepard," Garrus said smirking. "As for Liara, she's tough and from what you told me a quarter Krogan. And the last I heard they were still producing shotguns so I think Tali will be okay."

Despite himself Shepard couldn't hold back a laugh giving his Turian buddy a friendly shot in the arm.

"Thanks Garrus, I needed that."

"Anytime Shepard, just come see me first if you ever decide to get all gloomy on us."

Garrus stepped out leaving Shepard to gaze out into the stars. He was about to head out when his omni-tool beep with a message…from Mordin Solus.

Opening the file, Shepard was greeted by the holographic image of the doctor who could be seen clearing his throat before speaking.

"Hello Shepard," the image said nodding with his greeting. "If you are seeing this then that means I am dead. Either dead or incapacitated to prevent the delivery of this message, but odds are am most likely dead. Either way, I wanted to speak to you if I am unable during the course of our mission. Hope that we succeeded, otherwise death seems rather…_*sniff*_… pointless."

"Thank you Shepard. You helped me to see the bigger picture, to see the lives beyond the data. I was lost, trying to help others as a penance, trying to alleviate the guilt. Redemption, a concept I came across often in studying human religion. A comforting idea…the lake of fire and torment not so much."

"You were a good friend and a good man. I was proud of what we accomplished against the Collectors, will be proud posthumously of what we accomplish on Tuchanka. I will miss our talks, not literally of course, will be dead, but the sentiment is the same."

"Take care of yourself Shepard. Am unsure on your views of an afterlife, but perhaps we will meet again. Until then," the image said pointing to his head, "here if you need me."

The hologram blink out, leaving Shepard alone once again, a sad smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Mordin. It was an honor."

**Mordin's death was a moment where the reality that I wasn't going to be able to save everyone hit home. I had done it in ME2 that I really did think I had a shot. That I could do the right things and say the right things to make it happen. I must have sat in silence for fifteen minutes before I could start playing again after that sequence. If there is somebody you want to see just leave a review and a request and I'll try to make it happen. Nobody is too insignificant to suggest. Until next time read and review people.**


	4. Friends and Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect**

**Mass Fiction 2: Extended Cut**

**Episode 4: Friends and Family**

Tali unsteadily made her way through the crew deck, using a combination of the wall and flailing arm movements to keep her balance. She had spent a good deal of time toasting Miranda and her successful rebellion against her father. John had stopped by, at least she thought he had, in truth the details were sort of fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was being bored and deciding to call Javik.

"He's such a big softie," Tali giggled to herself coming to a stop in front of the memorial.

Her eyes glossed over the names, many she knew very well. Pressly, Lt. Alenko, Mordin, Thane…Legion. Had she been told three years ago that she would be mourning a Geth she would have call that person crazy. But now she couldn't help the feelings of loss and regret. In the end Legion had not been just another Geth. It had been her friend.

"Keelah se'lai Legion," Tali whispered as she ran her finger over the name.

Tali continued down the hall in a relatively melancholic mood, stumbling into the Starboard Observatory. She looked around in confusion until her eyes met those of the room's surprised occupant.

"Hey Ash," Tali called out happily waving.

"Tali," Ashley said closing her book, "what brings you here?"

"Oh…I was just taking a walk," Tali said as she wobbled towards a chair, "you know, to clear my head."

"I see," Ashley said giving the Quarian a curious look, "you…okay?"

"Never better," Tali confirmed along with a burst of giggles.

Ashley carefully watched the other woman, the swaying movements, the tone of voice all leading to the only natural conclusion.

"Tali…are you…drunk?"

"No…yes…a little," Tali admitted gesturing just how little with her fingers.

"Is it safe for you to be drunk," Ashley asked concerned.

"I'll be fine," Tali whined swatting her hand through the air, "everybody is so worried, you, Shepard, Javik."

"Javik was worried," Ashley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Very," Tali giggled, "he wants me operating at peak efficiency. That's Prothean for 'I'm worried about you'. He tries to act tough but he really likes us. Do you know why?"

"No…why Tali," Ashley said smiling.

"Because he's a big softie," Tali said laughing.

At that Ashley could no longer contain herself and joined Tali in laughing the hardest that she had since she couldn't remember when. The moment however was quickly ended as Tali slipped and crashed onto the floor, a very concerned Williams out of her seat and by her side in a shot.

"How did you get up there," Tali said pointing up from the floor in a daze.

"Okay girl I think we need to get you to bed before something bad happens," Ashley sighed heaving the Quarian onto her shoulder.

Whatever protest Tali had was quickly overridden by a fresh wave of dizziness as she was half led, half dragged through the hall.

"You're heavier than you look," Ashley huffed much to Tali's amusement.

"Or maybe you're just out of shape," Tali giggled back, "besides it's mostly the suit."

"Yeah the suit," Ashley said rolling her eyes as she navigated her way to the elevator. "I assume you'll want to head up to Shepard's cabin," Ashley said with a hint of a smirk.

"I…I wasn't sure if you knew," Tali said quietly.

"Well you hear things on a ship," Ashley said still smirking, "especially with people like Joker and Vega around. Dr. Chakwas can get a bit chatty when she's had a few as well," Ashley added as an afterthought.

"I seem to recall hearing similar gossip on the first Normandy," Tali said leaning against the elevator wall, "something about you and Liara at each other's throats over John."

"Oh really," Ashley said raising an eyebrow both at the new information.

"Oh yeah," Tali said pointing at the Spectre, "they said you and Liara confronted him and said he had to choose. Then _he_ said that all three of you could be together. They said Liara supposedly was fine with that but you stormed off and told her she could have him."

"You're kidding me," Ashley said in shock, unsure if she should find something so ludicrous funny or horrifying. "Who was the one that started that rumor? Was it Joker? I bet it was Joker."

"Liara said the same thing when I told her that story a few months ago," Tali said laughing, "but no it wasn't Joker. It was the Requisitions Officer that used to be in the cargo hanger. Um…Officer…um…I can't actually remember his name right now."

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember his name either," Ashley admitted as the elevator doors opened.

Shepard was nowhere to be seen as Ashley delivered her friend to the bed, stretching her back as Tali settled.

"Thanks for helping me up here Ash," Tali said drowsily.

"Not a problem," Ashley said waving her off, "you're like another little sister to me, I can't help myself."

"I never had a sister before," Tali said sadly. "Couples in the fleet were only allowed to have one child. I always wondered what it would be like."

"It isn't too different from the first Normandy. The big sister watches the little sisters back and keeps her out of trouble," Ashley said smiling.

"That isn't how we started out," Tali said sitting up on the bed, "if I remember I avoided you like a suit rupture because I thought you didn't like us aliens."

"In my defense I was stuck in the cargo bay with Garrus and Wrex for most of the mission."

"Keelah I almost forgot about that," Tali said shaking her head.

"I wasn't the most…open person, especially with non-humans. But I grew a lot on that ship and I got a few friends out of it."

"At least we're all friends again," Tali said looking away.

"When did we stop," Ashley asked confused.

"It was when I joined up with Shepard the second time, when we went after the Collectors. I had heard about what happened on Horizon from Garrus. I was so mad at you, for walking out on Shepard, on us."

"I had my reasons," Ashley said lowering her head, "everything was happening so fast, first the attack, then Shepard is there alive and with Cerberus. I snapped at him and said some stupid things."

"We all had to deal with that when he found us. But you…you called him a traitor. Do you have any idea how much that hurt him?"

"I…I didn't know," Ashley said shaking her head, "when I caught up with him he acted like it was just like old times. When that robot put me in the hospital he brought me a book from my favorite poet and we caught up."

"Typical," Tali snorted, "always looking out for everyone else. Always willing to give a second chance."

"Not really sure if I even deserve it, but at least I got my friend back. Right," Ashley asked hopefully.

"Not a friend," Tali said shaking her head, "a sister."

Despite herself, Ashley could only smile and gave her Quarian sister a hug.

I'm glad you're back Ash," Tali mumbled nodding off to sleep.

"So am I," Ashley said smiling softly.

Ashley turned to leave when she spotted Shepard, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face.

"Exactly how much of that did you catch…sir," Ashley asked hesitantly.

"Oh just the tail end of it," Shepard said still grinning, "I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"I take it you didn't tell her about what happened on the Citadel," Ashley said eyeing the sleeping Quarian.

"I figured she didn't need to know that we almost ended up shooting one another," Shepard shrugged, "otherwise this conversation might have gone much worse."

"If at all. You probably would have had to shoot me."

"I know Garrus was probably half a heartbeat from taking you down but that's why I called him off, I knew it wouldn't come to that."

"Why would you do that? How could you know?"

"For the same reason I called you off on Virmire. I knew Wrex would make the right decision back then and I knew you would make the right decision too."

"You put a lot of faith in a couple of hotheads' Shepard."

"I put a lot of faith in my friends," Shepard corrected.

"For what it's worth, I don't intend to ever let you down again…either of you," Ashley said looking over her shoulder at Tali.

"You've never let me down Ash," Shepard said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes family disagrees, it's what makes them family."

"I'm glad to be a part of it…skipper."

**I apologize for the lack of updates on all stories but I was forced to take my computer out back and shoot it. One newly delivered laptop later and I hope to be back on track soon. As usual if you have a request for a particular character then leave a review and a request and I'll see what I can do. Also take a look and vote at the poll on my profile for the ending to Mass Fiction 2. Until next time read and review people.**


	5. Strange Bedfellows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect**

**Mass Fiction 2: Extended Cut**

**Episode 5: Strange Bedfellows**

"Hackett out," the grizzled admiral said ending the transmission.

Turning from the console, he allowed himself a single moment of repite from the sea of chaos he had been navigating, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. The moment pasted and soon he was once again bombarded by an army of subordinates, each with a data pad more urgent than the next.

New casualty lists coming in from Earth and the colonies. Thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, dead or dying each day, a line of zeros that grew longer and more grim with each passing moment.

Following that were scouting reports on Reaper movement in the sector. With the fleet and the Crucible project kept away from the highly populated areas, the bulk of the enemy forces remained aloof to their activities. Smaller scouting and detection vessels however, had been seen entering the system, paving the way for the main horde. Searching for any life worth eradicating.

"_Time to move the project again,_" Hackett thought as he surveyed the star map.

"Corporal, bring up the status report on the Crucible project," Hackett ordered, his voice booming over the din of the bridge.

"Yes sir," the young soldier replied punching a few holo-keys. The star map was immediately replaced by an image of the half constructed Crucible and the ships V.I.

"Project Crucible has currently begun stage two of construction. Energy core and Mass effect fields are operational and are currently running at one hundred percent capacity. Assembly of the outer casing is at present, thirty-five percent complete. Estimated completion of stage two is three weeks, four days," the V.I droned.

"_With the mass effect fields online, we should be able to safely hide our location inside one of the Nebulas out in the Terminus Systems,_" Hackett surmised looking over the construction data. "Have the materials for stage three construction arrived yet?"

"Availability of all stage three resources is incomplete. We are currently awaiting delivery of materials and components from Noveria to be retrieved by Agent Goto."

"Have we received a mission update from Miss Goto?"

"Negative. A communication blackout is in effect until after completion of the mission."

"Very well, Corporal, as soon as communication is reestablished, inform Miss Goto of the projects new rendezvous point."

"Yes sir."

"Captain, inform the fleet and Crucible engineers that we are moving out again. I want to be in the Terminus Systems in two days."

"With all due respect sir, it will take more than two days to prep the Crucible for transport."

"Time captain, is one of many resources we are no longer afforded. We move in two days, even if I have to strap that hunk of metal to this ship myself. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, my apologizes."

**Meanwhile **

What could Kasumi say about Noveria. The near constant, clingy snowfall rendered her tactical cloak basically useless outdoors. The sub-arctic temperatures made thermal sensors even harder to avoid, as anything even remotely warm stuck out like a miniature sun. Paranoid and rich companies spending obscene amounts of credits on private, well-armed guard forces and the best anti-theft security systems money could buy. Then placing both of those inside these huge fortresses they called "research labs". To Kasumi, it could be summed up in one word.

Fun.

Oh it was a challenge, but a good challenge. Like solving a difficult puzzle and earning a proud sense of accomplishment as a reward…as well as whatever it was you were taking.

This time around however would be very casual it seemed. The Alliance had fabricated a false identity for her as a rep sent to encourage the evacuation of the facilities before the Reapers arrived. Once inside, she was to make contact with a friend of Shepard's who would then practically let her walk right into the research labs. From there she would just lift these nano things from the labs and get herself, her cargo and her contact off world and back to the Alliance.

"_Maybe I'll help myself to something while I'm here to make the trip worth it,_" Kasumi thought to herself as she strolled into the MagniCorps lobby and was greeted by a V.I drone.

"Welcome to MagniCorps, the leader in nano technology and application. If you know the name of the party you wish to contact, please state their name clearly now. If not, the next available representative will be contacted for you."

"Gianna Parasini."

"Please wait while I contact Miss Parasini."

Kasumi didn't have to wait long before a less than enthusiastic voice spoke through the V.I hologram.

"This is Gianna Parasini, how may I help you?"

"Hello Gianna, call me _Ishmael_. I'm a college of an old friend of yours."

"Captain Ahab," came a somewhat sarcastic reply.

"_Oh I like this one,_" Kasumi thought. "No, Commander Shepard."

"This would be in regards to the matter concerning _Moby Dick_?"

"Yes it does."

"I see. My office is the first door on your right, we'll discuss it further in private."

"You've been given clearance to Miss Parasini's office, do you require directions."

"No thank you."

"We hope you enjoy your visit to MagniCorps, please have a pleasant day."

Kasumi made her way across the lobby quickly and entered the first door on her right. The office was very plain with little decoration outside a desk, a few chairs and the rooms occupant.

"_What, is Samara doubling as an interior designer when she isn't killing bad guys,_" Kasumi thought as she scanned the room for bugs.

"I wouldn't be much of a professional if I hadn't already done that," Gianna said a little irritated.

"And I wouldn't be much of a professional if I didn't check G," Kasumi said grinning.

"Fair enough and it's Parasini, Officer Parasini not G, Miss…Ishmael?"

"Actually it's Kasumi and I must say I am impressed. Not many people know that book."

"Don't be too impressed, I didn't either," Gianna admitted. "But after I got that stupid Alliance code phrase, I had to do an extranet search to find out what a 'Moby Dick' was. After three pages of Elcor porn sites, I finally found an entry on that book."

"That's…gross," Kasumi said wrinkling her nose.

"Tell me about it," Gianna said shivering.

"So, _Officer_ G," Kasumi said smirking, "why exactly are you helping the Alliance _borrow_ some of MagniCorps technology if you don't mind me asking."

"I owe Shepard a favor or two," Gianna said shrugging, "and according to your people whatever they need this stuff for is going to save lives. I figure I can look the other way if it will help Shepard help others."

"I wish all cops were as understanding as you," Kasumi quipped.

"You have a bad history with law enforcement?"

"Not bad per say. They've never caught me, but I do carry a certain level of infamy. Steal enough things and people are bound to notice it," Kasumi said shrugging.

"So you're a thief…named Kasumi," Gianna said slowly recognition dawning, "Kasumi Goto? As in _the_ Kasumi Goto?"

"Well I'm _a _Kasumi Goto," the thief replied cheekily.

"This is unbelievable," Gianna said throwing up her arms, "I'm going to be accessory to one of the most infamous criminals in the galaxy. The things I do for a friend."

"If it's any consolation he appreciates what you're doing for us. That's why you're coming with me after the jobs done."

"_I'm_ coming with _you_," Gianna snorted as she paced in frustration, "I ought to arrest you on principle."

"So much for you being my heist buddy," Kasumi sighed. "Alliance said you can get me into the labs," Kasumi said as she switched into her professional mode.

"I can," Gianna sighed, "my cover here is as a public relations rep. I had been working to uncover some discrepancies with certain shipments being smuggled to some less than reputable organizations."

"Cerberus?"

"Possibly. However because you are an Alliance security representative, it is my job to assure you that we are well protected here at the facility. That would include giving you a tour of the labs and pointing out all of our security precautions."

"This sounds too easy," Kasumi said frowning slightly.

"Don't worry," Gianna said rolling her eyes, "I can only get you so far. The items you want are in the research area. That is strictly off limits and has some of the heaviest security in the entire facility."

"What am I up against?"

"Automated turrets, Loki and Fenris mechs, sensors in the ducts and the labs themselves," Gianna said counting off on her fingers, "all of this under video surveillance by our human security forces."

"Sounds simple enough," Kasumi said gesturing towards the door, "after you."

As it turned out it really was that simple. With her tactical cloak distorting sensor readings and her omni-tool blinding any nearby camera, it was rather easy to bypass a security system worth millions of credits. Gianna had to grudgingly admit that if nothing else, the woman was good at her job.

"I admit, you're good," Gianna sighed as she watched Kasumi override the labs security locks through a video feed the thief had provided her with.

"Oh you're so sweet to say," Kasumi chirped. "I must admit it's nice to work with an audience. The worst part really of being the galaxy's best thief, no one can appreciate your style."

"And you're so modest too," Gianna sighed.

The doors parted and Kasumi strolled into the labs glancing about and finding what she was there for quickly.

"Hermes Construction Nano Probes," Kasumi read.

"What do they do," Gianna asked studying the video link.

"From what the engineers told me, they can be used for delicate electronic assembly. The kind of pinpoint work that humans can't create on their own."

Activating the console, she watched as a robotic arm selected a glass tube from the shelf and lowered it onto the pedestal. A hatch opened underneath and what appeared to be a silver liquid began to pump into the container. It was only on closer inspection that the liquid was in fact thousands if not millions of tiny probes.

"Is that all you need," Gianna asked as she watched Kasumi remove the tube from the pedestal.

"Should be," Kasumi said securing the cargo onto her belt. "According to doctor whats-her-face these things self-replicate so we only need one. Ready to go?"

"I'll meet you at your shuttle," Gianna said closing the link.

Kasumi turned to leave before stopping to look back.

"Well," she said to herself, "I'm sure I could do something with these things," as she turned to back to fill another tube.

**Nothing like writing by candlelight after a hurricane and then trying to figure out what you wrote when the power comes back on. If you have any characters you would like to see drop a erreview and a request and I'll see what I can do.**


	6. Regret and Reflection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect**

**Mass Fiction 2: Extended Cut**

**Episode 6: Regret and Reflection**

When he had first arrived back on the Citadel, Shepard could only gaze about in complete disbelief at the sights around him. Everywhere he looked people went about their business, shopping at the kiosks or eating at the cafes. Some were busy talking with their friends, laughing and telling jokes, enjoying the cool climate controlled Citadel environment. Were they unaware? Unaware that the galaxy was burning around them? Unaware of the scores of refugees that crammed into the docks day and night.

But all that had changed. Cerberus had struck into the very heart of the oasis, bringing the realities of the war and the horrors that had once remained hidden behind the façade of safety. Now people went about their business, but with an underlying tone of fear. People talking too loudly and laughing too hard, as if by acting as if everything was fine then so it would be.

His eyes roamed the crowds before finding the lone figure of an Asari, dressed in white armor, looking over a datapad and drinking tea. Engrossed in her work to the point of ignoring her surroundings and time itself.

"_At least some things never change," _Shepard thought as he made his way down the stairs.

**With Liara**

She quietly hummed to herself as she went over the latest batch of reports being sent in by her agents. She had noted with some concern that they were becoming noticeable fewer as the days went on. As more systems fell, her contacts began to wane. Still, she had a sizable presence on Omega, Noveria and several other large colonies and outposts and of course the Citadel itself. It was just such a contact that made their presence known as her omni-tool lit up with an incoming message.

"This is Barla Von, Shepard has just arrived at the Presidium Commons. I believe he is here to speak with Liara T'Soni. Shall I send out our surveillance team?"

"Negative," Liara replied smirking as the software mod distorted her voice, "Dr. T'Soni has a knack for identifying our people. As of now I only want to keep track of Shepard's location at all times and to be notified if anyone suspicious is following him."

"Understood, I'll send an update when he leaves the commons."

No sooner had she closed the transmission when she heard the telltale scraping of Shepard's boots as he trudged down the walkway behind her.

"Shepard, I'm glad you came," Liara said not looking behind her.

"How do you always know when it's me," Shepard sighed as he sat down at the table.

"I have people tracking you throughout the Citadel," Liara said smiling.

"Funny," Shepard said rolling his eyes and grumbling to himself.

"You appear to be in a less than pleasant mood," Liara said quirking an eyebrow, "is everything alright?"

"I am in a bad mood and I'm sorry if I'm taking it out on you," Shepard said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But you would figure with a race of giant killer spaceships descending across the galaxy like locust, the different races might actually try working together. But no, the politicians are about as useful as ever and Cerberus seems to be fighting me every step of the way."

"People are scared Shepard. Fear has a way of undermining even the most rational of people."

"It's just so frustrating," Shepard sighed, "I feel as if I'm getting nothing done."

"Shepard, you repelled a Cerberus invasion of the Citadel and saved the council…again. You helped cure the genophage and have Krogan and Turians fighting side by side. You've accomplished in a few short weeks something that generations were unable too. The only thing more impressive would be to end the war between the Quarians and Geth."

Liara immediately regretted bringing up the Quarians as she saw Shepard's shoulder slump briefly.

"Still no word on the migrant fleet huh," Shepard asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not," Liara said shaking her head, "nothing that we already weren't aware of at least. All Quarians on pilgrimage or otherwise have been recalled to the Flotilla, which in turn has disappeared from all civilized space."

"No one has any idea where they've gone?"

"The best reports I've received suggests that they have traveled beyond the Perseus Veil. If that is the case, then the only logical conclusion is the Quarians may be attempting to retake Rannoch."

"When was the last time you spoke with Tali?"

"Not since before your incarceration. Her plan was to go back to the fleet and to try and prepare her people for the Reapers. The invasion has made communication with some systems difficult if not impossible. I'm sorry Shepard, but as of now we do not have many options beyond waiting."

"I need the Quarians and the Geth together to fight the Reapers. If they're going to war then both sides could be too devastated to fight back," Shepard said angrily balling his fist.

"Shepard, we don't know if that's the…"

"Of course that's what's going on Liara," Shepard shouted slamming his fist onto the table. "Why now dammit? Why try to start killing each other now?"

Liara was a little startled by the outburst. Shepard was always calm and collected, and never lost his temper. She could tell the stress of the war was getting to him. And he was worried.

"Shepard," Liara said placing a calming hand over his, "she is going to be fine."

"She's out there alone. Fighting Geth or Reapers, I don't know. And I'm stuck here."

"She is not alone, she is with the fleet and she can take care of herself," Liara reasoned. "She came out of that Collector base without a scratch. She was with you when you fought Saren on the Citadel."

"If I recall so were you," Shepard said offering a small smile.

"It seems like ages ago. I'm not the same young Asari I was back then."

"No…no you're not," Shepard said frowning once more, a frown that did not go unnoticed.

"What are you thinking Shepard?"

"That maybe I shouldn't have brought you with me the first time," Shepard said sadly.

"What? Why not," Liara asked shocked.

"When I first met you, you were so innocent. All that mattered to you was you're research and a new dig site. You didn't have to worry about getting shot at or saving the galaxy or getting your hands dirty for me."

"Shepard, I went with you because it was the right thing to do. I took your body from the Shadow Broker and gave it to Cerberus because the galaxy needed you. If you had sent me on my way when we first met, you may have been leading the Reaper forces when you returned. You may not have even found Ilos in time and if that was the case then we would all be dead by now," Liara huffed.

"I know that, I just…do you ever think how our lives might have been if the Reapers never came. If none of this insanity ever started?"

"I suppose I would probably be living a very dull life with my hands in the dirt somewhere. My mother would be alive and we still wouldn't be talking. And I probably would never had met my best friend," Liara said squeezing Shepard's hand. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure really. I might have become a Spectre if Nihlus had approved me. I probably wouldn't have met any of you."

"You might have bumped into Garrus in C-sec at some point."

"Maybe, but you remember how he first was, I probably wouldn't have liked him," Shepard chuckled.

"Without the Reapers, you wouldn't have met Tali."

"True," Shepard said looking down. "Is it selfish of me to be glad I was able to meet her because of this mess? No Reapers and no galactic genocide, but then no Tali."

"Shepard," Liara sighed in exasperation, "you didn't get to choose if the Reapers were coming or not. Not everything needs to be carried on your shoulders. You want a little bit of happiness for yourself, if my understanding is correct that is not being selfish that is called be human."

"How do you always know the best things to say to me," Shepard said smiling.

"Well I do have a Ph.D., and I am the Shadow Broker, but mostly I just tell you the truth," Liara said returning the smile.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I might try headbutting you."

"I think you've been spending too much time with your father," Shepard said giving her a look.

"Please," Liara said rolling her eyes, "a headbutt was the only suggestion she gave for dealing with you I was even going to consider. The others were a bit…tawdry."

"Do I even want to know the others?"

"No…you _really_ don't."


End file.
